


Make It Anyway

by dolores



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores/pseuds/dolores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wants what he doesn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2005. Thanks to Kate for beta reading. Mickey is a fan of Whitney Houston.

It wasn't right, he knew that.  
  
Okay, yeah, it felt right. But it just wasn't. Right?  
  
This just wasn't what they were about. She was Rose's mum!  
  
And, okay, so they'd spent a lot of time together over the last couple of years, and they'd been there for each other when Rose disappeared, and she still looked fucking great for her age – but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't right.   
  
But.  
  
But now that he was here, now that he was actually doing it, now that he had his face pressed in between Jackie's fucking excellent tits, Mickey could admit to himself he'd wanted to do this for a long, long time.  
  
And as two of the Doctor's fingers, slick with something, slowly entered his arse, and as the Doctor kissed and licked the small of his back, Mickey could admit that he'd wanted the Doctor for a long time too.  
  
Because although he wasn't the same, he was still Rose's Doctor, they'd established that. And maybe this one was actually better looking, or maybe he just had something about him the other one didn't, 'cause when he'd suggested this it hadn't even occurred to him to say no.  
  
Jackie had dissolved into a fit of giggles on the sofa, like she always did when she'd had a few Bacardi Breezers and anyone said anything remotely funny.  
  
When the Doctor had just sat down next to her and looked straight at her with the glint in his eye that made Mickey's stomach feel a bit funny, she'd stopped giggling, and mumbled something about Rose. What would Rose think?  
  
"She's off seeing her nan," he'd said, as if the fact she probably wouldn't catch them at it made everything alright.  
  
And Jackie had looked all panda-eyes at Mickey, standing above them, maybe because she thought he'd say no, so she wouldn't have to.  
  
Mickey had shrugged, trying to convey by shoulder movement the fact that if she was okay with it, then, cool, so was he – but if she wasn't then, y'know, obviously he wasn't either.  
  
After they'd stared at each other for ten seconds and neither had said anything, the Doctor had leaned in and turned Jackie's face towards his own, smiled for a second then started kissing her, slow and soft – and Jackie melted there and then. And just when Mickey thought that maybe they hadn't meant to include him, that maybe he should get out of there and leave them to it, the Doctor had reached out, grabbed his top and pulled him down so his head was level with theirs. Then the Doctor had kissed him slow and soft too and he'd nearly come in his pants, it was  _that_  intense.  
  
And, watching them, Jackie just made a sighing noise like he didn't hear women make very often, not around him.  
  
She was making them again now, as he slid slowly into her and the Doctor slid even slower into him, and he hoped that he'd be able to last for at least a little while because he'd always been a bit trigger-happy when it wasn't him on his own, and with two people it probably made things twice as bad and half as long.  
  
Oh fuck had he wanted this, though, now he was  _really_ , literally down to it. And it wasn't about the sex, though it was pretty fucking good. It wasn't about having Jackie, though he did really fancy her. It wasn't about having the Doctor either, though deep down he had been madly jealous of Rose.   
  
Rose. It was all about Rose.  
  
She'd had the great mother when he hadn't, and she'd had these amazing adventures with the Doctor when he wouldn't go, and she'd left him behind.  
  
And she would again, he knew that. Soon as she came back from her nan's, assuming she didn't walk in on them, she'd be back in the TARDIS – and who knew when he'd see her again, or even if he would, or what she'd be doing while she was gone.  
  
So just this once he was going to be the one who'd be doing something mind-bending and out there and radical. A tiny part of him hoped she would catch them so she could see him and  _know_.  
  
But when Rose came home they were back on the sofa, watching  _Millionaire_  and trying not to look too shagged out. The woman from Ipswich hadn't even got to 16 grand when they left and the grinding gears faded away.  
  
She'd always have the Doctor, he knew that, just like she'd always have her mum. But for a couple of hours, he'd had them too.  
  
It's not right, but it's okay.


End file.
